


Sleepless in Hades

by Renascentia_ignis



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renascentia_ignis/pseuds/Renascentia_ignis
Summary: Hypnos can't fall asleep much to his frustration. He seeks out for a way to cure his insomnia. Much to dismay, everyone is trolling him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sleepless in Hades

As a Chthonic god, Hypnos knew his importance for both the living and the dead. To most mortals, he is their savior from their tedious and exhausting day.

As a master of sleep, Hypnos can fall asleep in any place and any time. Noise cannot interfere from his slumber.

So it’s rather ironic that Hypnos couldn’t take his usual naps during his shift.

Blinking his eyes in the dark, Hypnos tried to keep eyes shut to no avail. With a huff, he unravels his cape and takes off his sleeping mask.

“Yeuhhhh why can’t I fall asleep? How can I call myself the god of sleep if I can’t doze off whenever I want to?

His ears perk from the sloshing sound of Styx as Zagreus walks beside his post.

“Hey Zagreus, do you have any tips for falling asleep? I’m trying to get some shuteye, but I have no luck.”

“Hmmmm. Have you tried dying Hypnos? Because I have done it hundreds of times and everytime I die, it makes the pain of my father’s spear go away.”

“Aw gee Zagreus, don’t be a party pooper. Was it because my advice to avoid dying isn’t useful?”

“Sorry Hypnos, I didn’t mean to be snarky. Father gave me a nasty hit on my back.” Zagreus rubs his sore back. “Well thankfully the cut is gone. The pain wouldn’t be as bad if it would instantly disappear.”

“Why don’t you ask Nyx? She’s over in the corner and I’m sure that she wants to talk to you.”

“Wow thanks! Hey Zagreus.” Hypnos twiddling his thumbs. “If you have some time, maybe we can hangout? It’s been ages since I told you about the mortals I interacted with.”

“I would love to!” He grins. “If it weren’t for my father’s demands, I would definitely take you fishing or maybe a sleepover!”

Zagreus sighs before looking towards the long line of shades waiting for Hades’s judgement.

”Well alright then. Well time for me to ransack father’s realm again. Hopefully this time it doesn’t end with my father’s spear. Good luck Hypnos!” With a big grin, he waved at Hypnos Zagreus as he headed off to his bedchamber.

“Hey mom!” Hypnos floats quickly towards Nyx, her soothing aura provides comfort for his busy mind. He couldn’t help but want to hug Nyx, but knew that she disapproves of physical affection. Much like his twin brother, Nyx prefers keeping her emotions in check. At times, it was difficult to read Nyx’s emotions.

“Hypnos, what did I tell you about calling me mom?“

“Sorry! I almost forgot! Umm I just want to come by and seek your advice, mother Nyx.”

“Go ahead and speak to me, son.”

“Lately when I try to fall asleep, I can’t keep my eyes closed! It’s like my eyes refused to keep them shut. I don't know why and I have been greeting the shades for the past few hours.”

“I see. That’s quite troubling. Since your domain is sleep, it’s important to get some rest so you can perform your duties, Hypnos.”

Nyx thought for a few moments before giving a small smile to him. “Have you tried finding an activity that soothes your body and mind? Perhaps that would signal your body that it needs rest?”

“Huh come to think about it, I haven’t tried it yet. Thank you mother Nyx!”

“You are most welcome Hypnos. Please continue to perform your obligation.”

“Perhaps I can sing to you a lullaby then.”

“Have you tried punching a wall? The pain will make you forget that you can’t fall asleep.”

“Have you tried cleaning? It makes me relax whenever I get nervous. Heh heh. But don’t you dare help me clean up!”

“Have you tried drinking? I figure that drinking calms your mind and freeing you from the troubled thoughts in your head.”

“How about making a list brother? It would keep your mind occupied. ”

“Nrrnnngghhhhhhhh…”

“Uhhh thanks for the advice brother! Guess I have to keep looking for less painful ways to fall asleep. Can you take me back to the house Charon? Tisiphone didn’t help me much and I would rather not face Alecto again after threatening to color the walls with my blood.”

“Hrrgggggghhhhhhhhh...”

Finding the search for a cure was proven to be fruitless. Even his sleeping mask doesn’t provide any comfort to his weary eyes.

Unlike his brother, he was never good with tracking time. To be fair, there was no clock in the house of Hades. The flames never falter from their hazy orange glow and it emitted the same infernal glow long before Hypnos was born. There was no need to know what Helios or Selene looked like since he communicated with mortals through dreams.

Is it him or the shades are avoiding his eyes? It’s not like Hypnos has ink on his face right? No big deal. All he needs to do is to crack a joke or tell amusing stories about the morals and the shades will have their smile in their faces again instead of the bewildered expression he sees as of late.

“Hypnos, is everything okay? I’m glad that you are more productive, but you need some sleep.”

“I’m okay! Never been better. Who needs sleep?”

Thanatos couldn’t help but worry for his twin brother. Rarely he stopped by at the house of Hades, but he could tell that his twin brother is definitely not okay. Hypnos’s hair which is usually unruly, now looks like a tumbleweed. Notes were scattered across the floor and on the recliner. Hypnos’s sleeping mask is skewed and his cape has more wrinkles than usual.

“Everyone needs some sleep. Did you mistake your hand as one of your scrolls? You got some ink in your hands.”

“Whoops! Yeah I did. Heh heh. Must be a mistake. It’s not that I make it more than usual.” He chuckled sheepishly.

“Brother, I think you need to rest. When’s the last time you got some sleep?”

“No I don’t! Hades and Nyx told me that I have been doing very well. Besides, you hardly take a break. If you can work without getting tired then I can too!” He grins widely as he rolls his hands into fists as though he’s ready to conquer over any challenges.

Thanatos glanced nervously at his brother. “Well that’s different. Hypnos, it’s important that you need to watch your health.”

”Who needs health when you are an immortal god? Besides, I don’t want to stop working.”

“We are immortal gods, but even we have limits.”

“I bet you are saying that so you can tease me sleeping on my job again huh? Good joke brother! Because I won’t get fooled by you.” Hypnos’s voice while light hearted, Thanatos couldn’t help but find his tone unnerving.

“Well I have to report my duties to lord Hades then. Talk to you later brother.” He bows at Hypnos as he approaches the center of the house.

“See you later brother!” Hypnos cheerfully waves to his brother and resumes his humming.

“Blood and darkness!” Hades grumbled. Thanatos senses that his master is under more stress than usual. His eyes which are usually stern looked bloodshot. “He won’t stop making that blasted noise. When he’s not singing, he’s humming. He keeps moving and humming out loud for who knows how long.”

“My lord. I don’t mean to eavesdrop, but is it true that my brother has been… less composed? Hypnos tends to be antsy when he doesn’t get enough sleep.” Well ansty is an understatement. It was hard for Hypnos to keep quiet let alone stop fidgeting. He can imagine Hypnos talking to the shades to death and disturbing the peace with his constant chatting.

“Yes Thanatos, you are correct. But Hypnos has been working very hard which I was satisfied with his performance. Until he started to make other residents uneasy.”

Thanatos sighs. He knew what Hades saw in Hypnos’s behavior when he didn't get enough sleep. And Nyx thought his innate ability to disappear is stressful enough. Until she saw Hypno’s behavior change for the worse if he didn’t get enough sleep. Him and his brother Charon used to give out Hypnos’s stuffed sheep and drag him to sleep in the room by himself to avoid aggravating their brother. Once Hypnos become restless, his feelings and actions can manifest to anyone near him, making it infectious.

“I have given Hypnos permission to take a break several times, but he insisted that he’s perfectly okay. I’m running out of options, Thanatos. Have you also tried persuading your brother to sleep?”

“I tried but to no avaiI. I have never seen my brother being this restless before. I only wish that he would be lighter so it’s convenient to drag him to a room and leave him there.”

“Thanatos, you just gave me an idea on how to resolve this problem…” Hades strokes his moustache. For once, he was glad that his son is energetic. What better way to tame the god of sleep with someone who is so talkative that it would be easier to end the conversation with a spear?

“Zagreus, I have a new request from you. I want you to take a break from your typical ransacking of the underworld until this issue is resolved. This is urgent.”

“Alright father, let’s hear it. What is it?”

“There’s even more disruption than usual in the underworld and up until now I have tried my best to resolve the problem. This is to the point where I am at my wits' end. The shades here and many of the employers find the disruption intolerable.

“Is it because Hypnos is getting restless?”

“Precisely boy.”

“So now I’m Hypnos’s babysitter and my new job is putting him to sleep?”

“Of course. In any way possible so that everyone gets some peace and quiet. I have appointed you to do this because I know that you are capable of putting people to sleep with your idle chatting.”

“Alright father. I’ll take it as a compliment. Hey father, since you ask me for a special request, I should get a reward for it. How about having the freedom to use Charon’s boat so I don’t have to fight my way up?”

“Such a preposterous request! Charon’s job is to guide the dead to the house, not to be your personal ferryman. Now b- Zagures, get to work. You are dismissed.”

“Wow Zagreus! I’m so glad that we got the chance to see each other more!.” He happily sits with Zagreus in the bar, unaware that Nyx, Thanatos, and Megaera have their eyes on them.

“Same here mate.” Zagreus grinned. “Hey I know that you are energetic lately so I’m going to tag you along. It’s rather boring in the house with nothing to do since everyone I talk to is preoccupied with their duties. Father said that he needs a break from fighting against me on the surface because he’s tired of me beating him up. Well he didn’t say the last part just between you and me.”

“What do you mean Zagreus? I thought I saw Than and Megaera over there!” Hypnos’s finger points to the suspiciously empty table. Huh, I guess it must have been my imagination.”

“So what are we going to do Zagreus? Are we going to plant some pomegranates in the garden, or maybe prank Orpheus?”

Zagreus shakes his head. “Well that sounds like fun, but that’s not what we are going to do today Hypnos.”

“We are going to do some training! I mean come on how do you think I keep myself entertained and in shape? Oh! The head chef is done with his food.”

Hypnos’s nose crinkles as the head chef hands him a glass of what looked like a brown slime covered with red and blue chunks of an unknown substance.

“Come on! I know that you are stronger than that Hypnos!”

When Zagreus invited Hypnos to hang out, he was expecting a laid back day. He didn’t anticipate having a workout. First they went to Tartarus to dodge the inferno bombers, then to Elysium which ended up running away from the mini chariots that Hypnos thought they were kittens until he saw them up close. Finally they found a quiet spot free from angry chariots and murderous butterflies.

“Sorry Hypnos, I knew that you were looking forward to hanging out. It's just the fact that the day didn’t go as well as I planned.” Zagreus sheepishly sweats.

“No worries pal! I’m glad that I get to spend time with you. In fact, you are the only one who wants to talk to me lately. Hypnos grins widely. “Everyone else is avoiding me for some reason.” His smile falters as he looks away from Zagreus.

“Well I don’t know why everyone is wary of you.” Zagreus nervously said.

“I know that I love to talk and I want to share my thoughts with everybody. Especially… when I can’t fall asleep. I get anxious and jittery. And I can’t help it but I need to keep moving or else I’ll disappoint everyone.”

His hands are shaking even harder now. “I just don’t know why I can’t fall asleep. I tried all of my sure fire methods and none of them work!” Suddenly, he has the urge to reach his sleeping mask from his pockets.

“What if I can’t fall asleep? What if I am not good enough for…”

Hypnos was shocked as Zagreus hugged him.

“Hypnos, you’re a great person. And I know that you are under a lot of stress. But you don’t have to deal with it all of your own. We are here for you. And you are good enough. If my father is giving you a hard time, I’ll give him hell for it.”

“Zagreus… You really mean it?” Hypnos couldn’t help but give Zagreus a hopeful smile.

Zagreus nods. “I wouldn’t lie to my best friend.” After all, best friends support each other no matter what.

“...Thank you. That means a lot to me.” Hypnos couldn’t help but tear up a bit.

“And you don’t need to pretend things are okay when it’s not okay. Asking for help doesn’t mean you are weak. And I know that Nyx is pushing you to be independent, but it doesn’t hurt to lean on someone’s shoulder once in the while.” Zagreus said.

“Promise me Hypnos, if you get stuck again that you won’t bottle up your troubles. Alright? You are not a burden to me or to anyone.”

“I promise.” Hypnos hugs Zagreus tighter in response.

“I got one more activity that you’ll love! Remember that I told you that we would have a sleepover when I get a break?”

“Yeah you did! So are we doing the thing just like the mortals? Where they eat all kinds of junk food, lounge around, and tell ghost stories?” Hypnos grins.

“You bet! I need to stop by at Eurydice. She makes the best food and there’s no sleepover without good food and company right? Look, I’ll invite Meg and Than to the sleepover. I bet they would love to hear some ghost stories.”

Several hours passed as Hypnos and Zagreus gobbled up countless amounts of sweets that would give an adult cavities. Zagreus’s room has an appearance of an aftermath of a kid’s birthday party. The room is quiet aside from Hypnos’s snoring, much to Thanatos’s and Megaera’s relieved.

“I have to hand it to you Zagreus, your hobby with DnD really paid off.” Megaera watches as Hypnos’s drool trickles down to his arm. “Perhaps it’s not a useless skill.”

“It’s not a useless skill!” Zagreus pouts and crosses his arms. Maybe you’ll change your mind if you at least play a game with me Meg.”

“Mmmh no thanks. Well come on Thanatos. Duty calls.”

“Why couldn’t anyone enjoy some DnD with me?” Zagreus sighs as he watches Hypnos dozing off.

“Well at least everyone can fall asleep again in the house.” At least Zagurus got some usage out of the recliner. His eyes grow heavy from the shimmery cloud Hypnos produced. Lying down his bed, Zagreus closes his eyes. For the first time, he didn’t mind sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> So this oneshot came from a whim. Since Hypnos is a sarcastic shithead we know and love, I thought it would be funny if Hypnos receiving bad advice in return to get the taste of his own medicine. xD 
> 
> After years of not writing, Hades helped me getting back into it. I love the community and how supportive people are. I love the game for the gameplay, story, characters and everything about it! After creating Hades headcanons, I want to expand into stories. I hope that I can write more and share it here!
> 
> If you enjoy reading it, I would appreciate if you leave a comment!


End file.
